Inspiration
by the alpha phoenix
Summary: It's late at night and Kari is heading to bed when she finds that TK is still working on his books. She finds out why and is reminded that he's an excellent father to their young son. Takari one-shot


**Inspiration**

Hi everyone. When I opened the word doc to write this, I didn't really know which one of my one-shot ideas that I was actually going to write. Then I got hit with a burst of inspiration about a burst of inspiration (that'll hopefully make sense when you read this) and this one-shot finally found form.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any other copyrighted things that I mention in this story. I'd be making Takari OVAs if I did own Digimon. Heck, I'd probably give them their own slice of life romance anime. That would be something I'd like to see.

Summary: It's late at night and Kari is heading to bed when she finds that TK is still working on his books. She finds out why and is reminded that he's an excellent father to their young son. Takari one-shot.

* * *

Hikari Takaishi yawned before she reached out for the remote and switched off the TV. The twenty five year old woman was rather tired and that was to be expected because she was a mother of a young three month old baby. She was used to looking after children because of her job as a teacher, from which she was currently on maternity leave, but looking after her own baby was actually even more difficult than she had expected. At least Hikari, or Kari for short, had the help of her husband to make things easier for her.

However, today Takeru, or TK as he preferred to be called, had been rather busy and she had only seen him in the morning, at lunch and again at dinner. He had been hiding in his study all day, typing away on his keyboard. Kari had seen the inspired glint in her husband's eye that morning when they were feeding their baby and the award-winning author had been hard at work since then.

Another yawn escaped Kari's mouth before she decided to push herself up off the sofa. She turned off the lights in the living room before making her way down the hallway to the study where she could still hear the clicking of keyboard keys as TK continued to work on his stories. She guessed that he was working on the next instalment of their adventures in the Digital World, which had been a huge hit and made more money than either of them could dream of. TK had used it to get them this rather large and expensive penthouse apartment after they married four years ago.

"TK, love, I think that you should get some sleep," Kari spoke softly as she poked her head around the door of the study. Her gaze locked onto her husband as his sapphire eyes read the text appearing on the computer screen. "Come to bed."

"Give me a few more minutes," TK replied before a yawn escaped his lips too. He paused as he covered his mouth before placing his fingers back on the keys. "I'm nearly done. I'm so close to getting this first draft finished."

"Ok." Kari nodded as she leaned up against the door frame and scanned the room. TK kept all of his awards in here instead of displaying them around their home. He was rather modest like that because he didn't want to show off his success to any visitors that they might have. That being said, Kari had wanted him to display them so that others could see them and soon she realised that she might get her way because there wasn't a lot of room left on her husband's shelves.

The brunette woman gazed at the awards TK had won for the hit TV show that he was writing for Fuji TV. The spy thriller had been a huge success and was heading into its fifth and final season, which work was due to start on in a couple of months' time. Kari's mahogany-brown orbs moved onto her husband's writing awards that were sitting on the other side of the room. He'd written a couple of fiction books while they were studying at university and he'd managed to get them published. They had turned out to be big hits too, making him a bestselling author with a romance story that Kari was a huge fan of. She had actually lost track of the amount of times that she had read it.

Then there were the awards for his most popular and best-selling series of books, which of course were the stories that he had written about their adventures in the Digital World. TK had published two of them already and was now working on the Myotismon arc of their adventure where Kari had finally joined the team. This was his most eagerly anticipated piece of work and, now that the whole world knew about the Digidestineds' exploits, everybody was wanting it.

Kari's eyes returned to her blonde lover and she decided to enter the room to find out what had captured his attention all day. Admittedly, despite how tired she was, she was rather curious about what had managed to make TK coop himself up in here. Her gaze remained on him as she stopped behind his chair and bent over to whisper in his ear. "What are you working on?"

"A new story," TK replied and she couldn't miss the growing smile on his face. "I think you'll like this one."

"Oh really." She kissed his cheek before placing her hands on his shoulders. Kari began gently rubbing them just like he would do to her when she had lots of her students' assignments to mark. TK had actually first started doing this to her during high school when they would do their homework together and he kept doing it while they studied together at the same university. It always helped her relax.

Kari's mind drifted back over the time since their relationship moved beyond friendship into a romantic one. At their wedding, both of them had admitted that they had loved each other since they first met, although it had taken them a few years to finally understand those feelings. They had begun secretly dating when they were fourteen and kept their relationship hidden for several months before Matt accidentally found out when he read a message that Kari had sent to TK.

After the couple when public about their relationship, TK and Kari's bond grew from strength to strength and they became virtually inseparable. As a result, they ended up getting an apartment together when they both started studying at Tokyo University instead of going into different dorms. Kari enjoyed living with TK so much that she couldn't think of any other way of living now, and she knew that he felt the same way. It was a huge factor that pushed TK to propose to her while they were still studying and for them to get married not long after they both turned twenty one.

"That feels great," TK sighed as he straightened his back so that his wife could rub between his shoulders easier. He stopped typing for a moment. "Sitting slouched over this keyboard all day isn't good for my neck and back."

Kari used her thumbs on his upper back and ran them up his spine in the manner that she liked so much when TK did this to her. "Then come to bed and finish this in the morning."

"I've only got a few more paragraphs to write," the blonde man replied as his hands returned to their quick typing. "Then I'll happily join you. I'll hold you, kiss you and do anything you want me to. I'll be all yours."

Kari's mahogany eyes fixed onto the screen for the first time since she entered the study and her eyebrows rose with curiosity. The simplicity of the paragraphs and words weren't anything like his usual novels. "A story about a cat named Kenta?"

"Yeah." TK nodded as he kept typing. "I've written another short story about him already today. What do you think?"

"I don't know. Why a cat?" Her eyebrows knotted as she kept reading the words while her husband typed them. "I thought you were working on your novels about our adventures in the Digital World."

"And I'm done," TK announced before sighing and leaning back in his chair. He's eyes began scanning over the last few paragraphs and he clicked the save button as he answered his wife's earlier question. "I decided to take a quick break from writing about Digimon and our past. I had a bit of inspiration when we were tucking Kazuki into bed last night."

Kari's eyebrows rose again at the mention of their son and things suddenly clicked into place. Her eyes widened as a smile quickly spread across her face. "You mean …"

"Yes." TK nodded as his grin grew too and his eyes sparkled. "I've spent all day writing stories that we can read to Kazuki and any other children we decide to have. I figured that in a year or so he'll want bedtime stories and I thought I'd write some for him. I chose a cat as the main character because I figured that Yukimibotamon will one day become a Gatomon."

Kari squealed with joy as she wrapped her arms around her husband's chest and squeezed him hard. She placed her lips against his cheek and kissed him again before resting her cheek against his. "Not only are you the best husband and lover ever, you're also the best father ever. Kazuki is so lucky to have you and I'm so lucky to be with you."

"Luck has nothing to do with it," TK chuckled as he placed his hands over Kari's and entwined his fingers with hers. "He has the best mother ever, who just happens to be my wife and the best and most perfect wife I could ask for. A certain wife of mine who has so much love to give and I've loved her longer than I care to remember."

"Your too sweet," Kari giggled before she moved around and climbed onto the chair with her husband. The young woman straddled his hips as she moved so that her lips were mere centimetres away from his. "And I love you too."

The couple closed their eyes as they opened their mouths. Their lips connected and Kari felt the familiar enjoyable rush that she always felt when they kissed. It never got old and she always longed for the contact between their bodies. She pulled her lips back slightly before opening them a little wider and pushing forwards for more. The brunette kept repeating her actions in perfect synchronicity with her husband as they added more passion to the kiss.

TK placed his arms around her back to make sure that his wife didn't fall off his computer chair. She returned the embrace by snaking her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his messy golden blonde hair. She used them to push his lips deeper into hers as they kept the kiss going. Adrenaline surged through Kari's body, making her forget about her tiredness as she continued to express her affection for the man she loved.

The lovers kept the kiss going as their hands began to wander. Kari could feel her husband sneak his hand to her butt and give it a gentle squeeze that brought a smile to her lips. She returned the gesture by sliding one hand under his shirt, up his toned stomach to his chest. A mischievous grin formed on her face as she broke the kiss and stared into TK's sapphire orbs. She took deep breaths and she began to get lost in those hope-filled eyes as his smirked mirrored hers.

Kari licked her lips as she managed to pull herself away from TK's before she carefully climbed off her husband. She took his hands in hers as she got to her feet, prompting TK to stand up with her. The smirk remained on her face as she licked lips again and gave him her most seductive look. "I think that we should go to bed and you don't have any choice this time."

* * *

I'm happy with this one-shot and I'm actually surprised by how quickly I've managed to write it. Time flies when you're having fun, huh? I know this is quite short compared to quite a few of the things I've published, but I actually think that it works better that way. I wanted this to be a short fluffy one-shot about Kari and TK's married life that people can quickly read. Hopefully it fits that description.

I'll really appreciate it if you could leave me your thoughts on this one-shot by posting a review and thanks for reading :D


End file.
